LEMBAR
by Kimono'z
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang "pengangguran" yang tiba-tiba terjebak dalam manga bertajuk mafia. #NHDD [NaruHinaDarkDay2016]
1. Chapter 1

**LEMBAR**

 _Cerita oleh Kimono'z_

 _Disclaimer; Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Spesial for #NHDD #NaruHinaDarkDay2016_

 **Happy Reading,**

.

.

 _Klang ..._

Menyentuh meter―kaleng sisa minuman beralkohol menggelinding menjauhi pelemparnya. Pantofel hitam berdebu melangkah menyusuri setapak, melintasi sempit gang kecil-lembab di tengah kemegahan kota.

Lusuh, berantakan, pun kacau. Manik sayu menyorot kosong, sang pemuda nampak menggenggam sebuah berkas dengan tekstur sedikit lungset. Sepertinya dokumen berbungkus map hijau itu baru teremat, atau barangkali jatuh terinjak.

Menganggur bagi sebagian besar pemuda mungkin bukan hal memusingkan yang patut dipikir berlebih. Secara harfiah, selama masih ada rumah untuk berteduh dan memiliki seseorang yang mampu di harap, maka semua beres. Oke, itu adalah pemikiran pemalas dengan valensi kelembaman melebihi takar. Teruntuk orang Jepang, pekerjaan merupakan identitas bahkan tidak jarang dianggap sebagai harga diri. Menganggur ialah momok, karenanya, mengapa masyarakat di sini begitu mengejar pendidikan tinggi.

Kemapanan, hidup layak, diakui, juga mendapat apresiasi, empat hal klise yang pasti semua orang inginkan. Bukan lagi perkara menganut paham hedonisme atau terlalu menjunjung kenikmatan dunia, ini tentang sifat alamiah manusia yang sejatinganya ingin hidup senang di balik kemunafikan dan segala pencitraan.

99 hari. Berarti 2.376 jam, nyaris 24 minggu, dan 3 bulan lebih semenjak Naruto dipecat dari kantor. Sudah berulang ia melamar, namun semua berujung hampa. Ditolak, tak jarang upayanya terhenti sampai sesi wawancara.

 _Srett ..._

Sebelum pulang Naruto menyempatkan untuk mapir ke minimarket.

Pintu kaca otomatis itu sontak terbuka, ketika ia hendak memasukinya.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang ..."

Ah, sambutan hangat― khas disertai seulas senyum seperti biasa.

Naruto lantas berjalan menuju deret presensi yang seketika itu pula menarik atensi netranya. Sebuah etalase bening, berisi sisa _bento_ hari ini―yang tentu, dengan label harga lebih murah.

Kala malam, bekal makan siang tersebut memang biasa mengalami dekadensi nilai jual. Bisa hemat 50-80% jika dibandingkang siang hari atau jam di mana makanan ini wajar dibutuhkan. Ya, walau dari segi kesegaran berkurang― apa daya, _bento_ malam adalah alternative bagi si pirang demi memangkas biaya hidup.

Omong-omong mengenai usaha pemangkasan super hemat, bukan cara mengisi perut saja menjadi fokus utama. Beberapa aspek seperti apato (rumah sewa), biaya transportasi, serta kebutuhan tak terduga pun tidak luput dari analitis Naruto. Misal, dari _apato_ lama yang lumayan nyaman, (terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur, juga beberapa fasilitas penunjang seperti pendingin ruangan, lemari es _portable_ , dan televisi), pindah ke apato baru yang berukuran tidak lebih dari 5x3 meter. Cukup sekadar membentang _futon_ , memasang meja lipat, meletakkan lemari kecil untuk menyimpan baju, dan menaruh beberapa benda bawaannya dari hunian lama.

Usai mendapat _bento_ yang ia inginkan, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Dua botol bir ia ambil― yah, setidaknya inilah teman setia yang mampu menjadi penenang di sela kompleksivitas masalah keuangannya.

"Total 550 yen,"

Naruto mengambil uang dari dalam dompet,

"Oh iya, apa hari ini majalah _job-time_ sudah terbit?"

" _O_ ― _job time_? Sepertinya sudah. Siang tadi ada seseorang yang membeli―"

"Oke, terimakasih!" Naruto bergegas menghampiri rak buku.

" _Tch_ , dasar! Setidaknya tunggu aku menyelesaikan jawabanku dong," sang gadis kasir menggerutu.

.

 _Ck,_

Iris biru berlian Naruto mengedar tak puas. Job tertera rata-rata tertuju pada _fresh graduate_ , tenaga kasar, beberapa profesi di luar bidang keahlian, dan lebih-lebih ada yang memasang batas usia maksimum pada daftar persyaratannya.

"Apa ini? Apa perusahaan tak lagi mau menampung pekerja di atas umur 30 tahun?"

 _Sigh,_

"Sial!"

Pemuda tampan menginjak usia 30 warsa tersebut lalu bergerak lagi memeriksa banjar majalah dan koran. Berharap ada profesi yang pas― beberapa buku ia pilah, sampai tangannya tanpa sadar mengambil sebuah komik yang entah mengapa terselip di antara baris jurnal khusus berita harian itu.

Sedikit aneh, tidak disertai judul apalagi nama pengarang, sampul _tankoubon_ hanya tergambar gadis bersurai lavender panjang menghadap belakang.

Naruto lalu membaca sinopsis yang lazim tersemat pada punggung sampul manga.

"Kisah mafia penjual organ dalam manusia?"

 _Srett,_

Penasaran, Naruto membuka lembar pertama. Berisi gambar salinan sampul, halaman kedua berisi daftar, dan pada laman ketiga langsung tersaji pemutilasian anggota tubuh.

 _Ugh ..._

Mendadak perut Naruto serasa diaduk.

"Pantas saja di sembunyikan, isinya begi―"

"Tuan, bagaimana? anda sudah menemukan majalah _job-time_ nya?"

"A― ya!"

Spontan Naruto membawa buku yang ia pegang ke kasir. Sedang ia lupa, bahwa buku tersebut bukanlah majalah _job-time_ , melainkan manga bergenre _thriller_ yang baru saja ia baca sedikit bagian awalnya.

.

.

.

Propeler kipas angin menderu bak lantun helikopter menyapu gegana. Berisik―memeka telinga, namun ragib karena hembus dingin yang dihasilkan memberi sentuhan sejuk di tengah beringsang hawa musim panas.

Kancing kemeja terbuka―peluh mengalir luruh bebas dari garis rahang keras sang pemuda menjamah bagian panggulnya. Ikat pinggang terlepas, resleting sedikit mengendur, andai saja mau lebih turun, area selangkangan pemuda itu pasti terekspos―ketara. Jas dibiarkan tergolek malas, Naruto kini santai merebahkan tubuh usai menikmati bento 'nyaris' basinya.

Sekepal nasi, sepotong tuna panggang, tempura dan sayur-mayur, cukup menutup mulut cacing dalam perut untuk berhenti melayangkan protes sejenak.

" _Uh_ , aku rindu _stick tenderloin_ dengan lelehan saus _creamy_ bercampur keju yang di padu rasa rempah-rempah kental."

Walakin, hal tersebut rupanya tidak cukup membuat si blonde rehat mengeluh. Sang Uzumaki masihlah merindu akan masa-masa jayanya. Mampu hidup tenteram, memiliki pekerjaan tetap, dan sanggup membeli apapun.

"Sebotol sampanye enak kali ya?"

 _Shitt!_

Batin Naruto mengumpat,

"Kenapa nasibku gini amat?! Aku serupa gelandangan yang baru memungut sisa makanan dari tong sampah restoran. Tidak, itu mungkin lebih baik. Bento yang kumakan tadi benar-benar kacau. Berbau, juga sedikit lembek."

Impulsif ia bangkit―duduk, lalu mengambil komik di atas meja lipatnya. "Dan ini?―" rapalnya sedikit menjeda, " _Aggrrrh_! Bagaimana bisa aku menghamburkan uang demi sebuah manga menyeramkan? aku salah mengambil buku dan parahnya tidak sadar akan hal itu? _Gyaah_ , apa yang sudah kulakuakan?! Bukan menghemat, harga komik ini justru dua kali lipat _job-time_ _magazine_."

Seraya lanjut merutuk, Naruto kembali membuka komik tersebut. Sedikit terpaksa, namun sayang bukan, bila tankubon yang telah ia beli mahal-mahal dibiarkan percuma?

 _Tch,_

 _Manga ini menceritakan apa sih?_

Lembar pembuka,

"Tahun 2010― Vigevano, Italia. Yahiko; si _Don_ 'Mahkota Emas', putra angkat keluarga Uchiha― mafia pemimpin sindikat penjualan organ dalam."

Naruto meneguk ludah,

 _Apa mereka keluarga gila?_

"Uchiha Famili memiliki dua anak kandung. Seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi, dan satu lagi gadis berumur sepuluh tahun, Uchiha Sanada yang lebih kerap di sapa 'Bambina'. Itachi dan Yahiko hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan Itachi lah si kakak tertua."

 _Oke, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik._

"Jalur pasar gelap Italia terbagi atas tiga region. Masing-masing dikuasai oleh famili berbeda. Lingkup timur di gawangi keluarga Carlotte dengan _Don_ bernama Ric. Mereka spesial membidangi penjualan obat-obatan terlarang. Bagian Tengah ada Ugo famili. Yang menjadi bos besar ialah seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam, Nicolo Ugo. Keluarga ini bergerak dalam kongsi penjualan senjata ilegal dan minuman keras. Terakhir distrik selatan, dikuasai oleh para Uchiha, si famili pendatang dari Jepang."

Naruto menarik napas,

"Hubungan ketiganya berjalan baik, meski curiga dan waspada saling menyertai. Pun begitu ..."

Sekelebat tulisan pada lembar manga tiba-tiba timbul, dan mendadak menghilang.

Semakin aneh, kala rentetan huruf kanji tersebut samar menguap, menyembul lagi dan terus berulang hingga beberapa detik. Gambar-gambar pada carik _tankubon_ buyar―terurai membentuk pusaran kecil, berpusat pada satu titik di tengah-tengah lembar.

 _Gwaarrrrr ..._

Segerombol cahaya keemasan cepat melompat―berhamburan dari dalam pusaran. Jika menjadi ibarat, mungkin ini menyerupai kisah legenda Yunani saat Pandora membuka kotak terlarangnya. Hanya saja bukan segala macam keburukan seperti wabah penyakit, kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang ke luar, Naruto dapati sekarang adalah butir-butir kapas kecil, berstruktur halus nun dingin.

"Sa-salju?"

 _Huuousss ..._

Urung keheranan Naruto terjawab, tahu-tahu dari arah jendela arus udara bergerak bagas. Kencang menghempas badan jendela, membuat gorden yang menggantung di sana terlepas dari kaitannya.

"A-apa ini?!" iris Naruto menyipit. Salju-salju lembut membasahi bahu, pun bersamaan dia merasakan sebuah gaya tarik memaksa tubuhnya ikut berputar. Seolah tanpa kuasa melawan, fisiknya tertelan― masuk ke dalam ceruk menyilaukan.

Naruto mengecap kebas,

Raganya melayang bebas,

Mengarungi lorong putih panjang entah kapan berujung.

Sececah potret-potret wajah asing ia temukan,

Sampai pemuda pirang serupa ras Eropa itu menyakini, bila tubuhnya terpental―menubruk bidang keras nan datar.

 _Buagggg!_

"Naruto _Sama_ ,"

Sayub subtil, lirih menggema. Sapuan napas hangat menyisir telinga, desah manja, pinggul Naruto tergoyang seirama.

"Naruto- _Sa_ ― _aah_ ―"

Tempaan-tempaan cepat ia rasa. Keringat nikmat mengucur―menyeka asa. Badannya seakan menanggung beban, tapi ini terkesan ringan. Seperti fisik seorang gadis atau anak kecil tengah berada di atasnya.

"Naruto _Sama_ ―"

Naruto mencoba membuka mata,

Raga tanpa sehelai benang,

Lekuk tegak mengumbar godaan,

Pinggang ramping,

Rambut hitam panjang,

Garis rahang tegas,

Bibir merah merekah,

Netra terpejam,

Raut Naruto niscaya memerah―

" _HW-HWAAAAAAA_!" Dorongnya kaget mendapati sesosok perempuan telanjang duduk menggagahi jasmaninya.

"Na-Naruto _Sama_ , apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Naruto menarik selimut, turun―berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"SI-SIAPA KAU?!"

" _Are_?"

"Si-siapa kau? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?!"

 _Ka-kamar?_

 _Eh?_

Naruto memperhatikan sekitar,

 _I-ini sangat berbeda. Ma-maksudku kamarku tak pernah semewah ini. Langit-langit berkubah, lampu kristal menggantung, panorama kondominium menjulang ..._

 _I-ini jelas jauh bila dibandingkan apartemen kumuhku!_

Sang gadis mendekat―merangkul pundak tegab Naruto, "Naruto _Sama_ , ada apa? Apa sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranmu?" Dada sintalnya menekan, seolah sengaja menantang. "Bukankah kita belum selesai?" Lanjut ia seduktif― mengusap selangkangan Naruto yang kini tertutupi oleh selimut.

 _Blusshh_ ...

Pemilik sepasang manik biru itu seketika memilih mundur,

 _Bahaya,_

 _Ini berbahaya,_

 _I-ini ..._

 _INI GILAAAAA!_

 _SEBENARNYA AKU ADA DI MANA?_

Naruto arkian lari menuju pintu,

 _Clek!_

Namun bukannya melangkah, ia justru kaku, mematung.

Di luar berdiri sepuluh lelaki mengenakan jas hitam, berdasi rapi. Dua di antara mereka memakai topi miring, dan lima lainnya nampak memegang senapan laras panjang.

"A―"

" _Don_?"

"K-ka-kalian?"

" _Don_ , kau sudah selesai?"

 _DRAP!_

"SEMUA, GA-GAWAT ...!" Terengah, sesosok pria kurus memakai kemeja coklat muda berompi abu datang membawa kabar yang sepertinya genting dan buruk. "I-Itachi, Itachi _Sama_ , dia menyerang markas!"

"APA?!" lelaki tinggi-besar, berkepala pelontos nampak terkejut.

 _Bum! bum! bum!_

Terdengar tembakan beruntun dari lantai bawah.

Situasi bergulir rumit. Suasana berubah mencekam. Tempat aneh, orang-orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal― Naruto kian bingung.

" _Tch_ , lindungi _Don_. Aku akan turun bicara dengan bocah itu!"

"Dra-Drago―" pemuda berambut ikal mencoba mencegah, tapi pria yang ia sapa dengan nama 'Drago' tersebut terlanjur turun ke lantai bawah.

" _Kuso_ si megalomania! _Don_ , mari kita pergi!"

Naruto terkejut, sang rambut ikal menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kukira Itachi takkan senekat ini. _Tch_ , dia benar-benar serius."

Mereka bergegas menuju jalan rahasia.

.

"Tu-tunggu, kita mau ke mana? I-Itachi, siapa Itachi? Lalu kalian?"

Si ikal berhenti sejenak,

"Apa yang _Don_ katakan? Itachi marah besar saat _Don_ Fugaku menyerahkan Uchiha pada anda. Kita akan menuju paviliun. Di sana Shisui dan nona Sanada telah menunggu,"

"A-apa?"

"Jangan bilang gara-gara 'aktifitas' menyenangkan tadi, anda jadi lupa. Saya Faust, Faust Enric. Kutahu _Don_ suka sekali bercanda, tapi kuharap tidak di saat urgen seperti ini."

"O-oi―" mereka bergerak menuju lorong dengan ujung sebuah pintu pencakar atap.

 _A-aku masih belum mengerti,_

 _Mereka?_

 _Kenapa mereka begitu mengenalku?_

 _Itachi?_

Fugaku

 _Sanada?_

 _Juga orang-orang menyeramkan ini?_

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti.

" _Don_?"

 _Tu..tunggu―_

 _Nama-nama itu?_

 _Tidaklah asing!_

Naruto berbalik―menatap semuanya.

" _Don_ , kita harus cepat!"

Dan _Don_ , itu kan panggilan―

"Ti-TIDAAAAK! JANGAN BILANG PORTAL ANEH TERSEBUT MEMBAWAKU MASUK KE DUNIA MANGA YANG BARU KUBELI?!"

" _Don_ , anda bicara apa? Ayo cepat. Itachi Sama tidak pernah main-main akan hal ini!"

.

Jalan rahasia terhubung pada lorong sempit, berjarak tiga meter dari taman samping kediaman. Terdiri atas delapan jenis bunga kertas, membentuk labirin besar, menyerupai _crop-circle_ dengan tinggi menggapai dua meter.

Mengendap memastikan keadaan aman, Faust meminta Naruto agar lari masuk terlebih dahulu. Labirin merupakan strategi, sedang ia menyuruh yang lain lewat pintu belakang guna distraksi.

 _Dor!_

Gema satu tembakan direk merebak. Teriak pilu memecah gendang serempak. Naruto kontan kembali toleh― didapatinya sumber tarik pelatuk, berasal dari pintu belakang tertutup.

" _Don,_ cepat―"

"A-apa kautak dengar?" sanggah Naruto saat Faust mendesaknya masuk.

 _Dor!_

 _Dor!_

Dua kali, dan resonansi drama pelor masih dibubuhi pekikan iba. Entah siapa meregang nyawa di sana, boleh jadi musuh, atau justru rekan yang 'kata'nya keluarga.

"Siaall! Apa kautidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Mereka temanmu kan?!"

Si ikal mengatur napas, " _Don_ , bukan saatnya mempersoalkan pertemanan. Sumpah untuk setia melindungi anda jauh lebih penting dari hidup kami sendiri!"

 _Tch_ ,

Walhasil Naruto lari menyusuri labirin. Belok kanan, beralih ke kiri. Kanan lagi, kiri, begitu seterusnya nyaris sepuluh menit― sampai kaki mereka terhenti pada sekat bugenville tanpa celah, pun belokan.

 _I-ini?_

"Impase? Oi, kau tahu jalan tidak?!"

Faust diam,

" _Shit_! Bodohnya aku menurutimu masuk dalam labirin rumit!"

Memusatkan tangan ke depan, ia menempelkan telapaknya pada permukaan dinding labirin,

 _Grieet ..._

Lambat, kumpulan bunga kertas tersebut bergerak laksana pintu terbuka. Membentang anak tangga ke suatu koridor gelita― lembab, denting tetes air samar terpantul dari jeluk yang rupanya menjadi jalur penghubung gorong-gorong bawah tanah.

"Silakan," tuntas Faust membungkuk.

"K-kau sungguhan tahu jalannya?"

Mengulas senyum, "Tentu, karena _Don_ lah yang memberitahuku 20 tahun lalu."

"Ayo―"

.

Sama hal atmosfir drainase rata-rata. Lengas, berair, di huni beberapa spesies amfibi, tempat ini pula silam dan sepi. Tanpa penerangan, Faust hanyalah memanfaatkan kirana kecil dari arloji serba gunanya.

Selain diperuntukkan menanggulangi banjir, drainase bawah tanah tidaklah jarang di fungsikan sebagai sarana pelarian diri. Didesain khusus atas permintaan Uchiha Famili, gorong-gorong tersebut memiliki empat cabang yang langsung terhubung pada empat titik esensial kediaman.

Faust berjalan mendahului Naruto, "Hinata sudah menunggu kita di atas, _Don_."

"Hinata?"

"Dia menyiapkan mobil dan akan mengantar kita menuju paviliun,"

"Mengantar?"

Tersentak, "EEEH?! Tu..tunggu, jadi kalian sudah memprediksi ini bakal terjadi?!"

Faust mengangguk,

"Hanya insting. Bukankah _Don_ selalu mengajarkan― siagalah, sekalipun tengah tertidur. Pemangsa selayaknya memiliki insting kuat, itulah alasan mengapa kita dijuluki serigala dari tanah Vigevano."

"Be-begitu ya?"

"... oke, kita kehabisan waktu sekarang. Gadis pencemas itu pasti khawatir. Terlebih dari tadi dentum senapan penaka opera penyambut reuni tahun--"

 _DORR!_

Tipis― mimis meluncur, menembus tembok dekat kepala Faust. Kepulan asap tabun melayang, bersama timbulnya rongga kecil di mana peluru itu bersandar.

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi tegab lantas muncul dari balik koridor gelap. Menodongkan laras― menghadang jalan, senyum seringai terulas, merefleksi raut beringas.

"Hendak lewat jalan pintas, _huh_?"

Faust terperanjat, "I-Itachi?!"

"Kaupikir siapa yang menghuni wisma Uchiha lebih lama? Kabur lewat gorong-gorong― _bwahahaha_ , sebaiknya kau tanya dulu pada tuanmu itu, siapa orang yang telah mengajari dia cara membuka pintu. Benar kan, _Don_ Uchiha yang baru 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

 _Ck_

Refleks― Naruto bergerak mundur satu langkah, "..."

Jadi dia yang bernama Itachi?

Faust memasang badan, "Apa mau mu?!"

Terkikik, "Mau ku?" Itachi membuka lebar kedua tangannya, " _Simple_ saja, aku hanya ingin _Don_ tak tahu diri ini MATI DI TANGANKU!"

"A― _Tch_ , seharusnya anda menerima keputusan _Don_ Fugaku!"

"Menerima? DIAM KAU, BERENGSEK! KAUPIKIR SIAPA ANAK KANDUNG FUGAKU? AKU! AKU YANG LEBIH PANTAS MENJADI _DON_ DIBANDING ANAK PUNGUT ITU!"

 _BUM! BUM!_

Dua timah panas bersarang pada bahu kanan Faust.

Manik Naruto membulat,

"F-Fa-Faust?!"

"La..ri― Cepat lari, _Don_!"

"JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU, BEDEBAH!"

 _DORRR!_

Itachi kembali melepas tembakan, namun pemuda ikal itu kali ini berhasil menghindar.

"Ce-pat, larilah! Biar Itachi aku yang tangani!"

"T-tapi―"

"CEPAT―!" ujarnya mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Terhunyung― memucat, Naruto akhirnya balik ke belakang.

"MAU KE MANA KAU PENGECUT?!"

 _Dor!_

Giliran bedil Faust membidik pergelangan kanan Itachi.

"K-KAUUU! _Agrrrrr_ , kupastikan kau mencicipi neraka lebih dulu!"

 _DORR_!

 _DORR_!

 _DORR_!

 _DORR_!

 _DORRR_!

.

 _Hosh ..._

 _Hosh ..._

Tersengal― Naruto berlari.

Tembakan itu, si rambut emas kembali tidak tahu siapa penarik pelatuknya.

Itachi kah?

Faust kah?

"SIAALL! Kuharap bukan kau yang mati―"

 _Grebb!_

Bungkaman dari belakang― seseorang mengunci pergerakan Naruto. Menyeret ia paksa masuk ke suatu lorong untuk sembunyi, " _Umm_ ―" Tidak lama pria kekar berkaos oblong putih, berambut panjang sebahu melintas― menengok kanan-kiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

" _Sssttt,_ dia mengincarmu _Don_."

Wangi lavender, pekat Naruto cium.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Don adalah sebutan untuk bos/pemimpin mafia

Cerita ini terinspirirasi dari anime kesukaan saya, "91 Days" yang berkisah tentang Angelo Lagusa, putra seorang anggota kelompok mafia yang seluruh keluarganya dibantai saat ia masih anak-anak.

selamat membaca:)))


	2. Chapter 2

Tinggi menjulang tiga lantai. Mengadaptasi konsep mediterania, bangunan ini memiliki fisik tak jauh beda rumah-rumah lain konglomerat Eropa. Megah berlantaikan marmer dengan tiang-tiang gagah sebagai penyangga.

Singkat cerita, sang lavender membawa Naruto ke sebuah paviliun di dalam hutan. Dibentengi tembok danawa, wisma tersebut bagai hunian kosong jika diatensi dari luar. Berdebu― penuh guguran daun, namun jangan salah. Begitu menginjak bagian dalam maka netra seketika akan dimanja oleh pemandangan _furniture_ berharga prestisius, juga ornamen-ornamen kelas wahid.

 _Sret ..._

Satu rekatan plaster, menutup segores luka menganga. Menunduk memohon maaf, sang lavender dalam hatinya membatin, syukur. Kekhawatirannya tersisih sebab sang _Don_ baik-baik saja.

Cidera ringan didapat, kala lelaki jakung itu tanpa sengaja tergelincir saat hendak menuju mobil. Membentur kasar ubin drainase, sobek kecil epidermisnya, mengelupas sedikit, namun laksana tanpa rasa. Terbukti, wajah sang pemuda mengulas senyum seolah berkata _"ini bukan masalah dan aku tak terluka"._

"... Kakak?"

Gadis kecil menyorot cemas. Dari kejauhan, dua tangannya nampak gemetar mendekap boneka beruang. Entah gamang, risau, atau justru gelisah. Manik obsidiannya menatap skeptis, bimbang di antara 2 pilihan; melangkah atau berdiam.

"Bambina _Sama_?"

Sapaan, spontan membuat sang pemilik nama tersentak― mendekat. Ragu di awal, tapi untuk kembali mundur sepertinya ia terlanjur basah melangkah.

"A-apa Kakak baik-baik saja?" Butuh keberanian lebih bagi sang gadis kecil mengucapkannya.

Mendengar lontar tersebut, Naruto selayang berpikir. Gadis itu memanggilnya kakak, namun sekali saja tak pernah merasa ia sempat memiliki adik perempuan. Seingatnya, ia hanyalah dua bersaudara. Ia anak pertama, sang adik sudah SMA, dan bukan wanita.

 _Jadi dia?_

Oh, mungkin adik si tokoh utama?

"A― _um_! Tak perlu khawatir, Bambina- _Chan_ , " Naruto tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut pipi Sanada.

"K-Kakak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," tuntasnya mengakhiri dengan lengkungan manis pada bibir― yang sontak disambut kembangan kurva indah oleh si gadis kecil 'Bambina'.

"Syukurlah ..."

.

.

 **LEMBAR**

Chapter 2 [ Final ]

.

.

Gelita mengungkung separuh semesta. Menyingsing benderang, petang bertandang memperlihatkan candra mengintip rikuh di balik ancala.

Sang lavender menarik selimut di hadapan. Dongeng yang ia baca membuat kantuk pada pelupuk Sanada kontan menggapai ujungnya.

"Selamat tidur, Nona."

Sadar perempuan berhelai ungu tersebut hendak pergi, cepat, si gadis kecil menarik puncak kelingking Hinata.

"Ha-hari ini kakakku terlihat berbeda kan? Dia jadi murah senyum, terlebih, kakak sempat mengelus pipiku tadi. Bukankah ini hal langka?"

Sepengetahuan Sanada, sang kakak merupakan sosok pendiam, beriris pandang dingin. Cenderung kaku― minim bicara, juga terkesan sulit didekati.

Ia sangat jarang memasang senyuman. Berkata hanya selagi perlu― mengusap pipi apalagi. Kesannya tidaklah mungkin dilakukan.

Tapi hari ini?

Sanada serasa tertampar perspektifnya sendiri.

Selama ini punggung lebar pria itu acap digunakan sebagai perisai penahan luka. Tangan kekarnya ialah pelindung keluarga. Kedua kakinya adalah penunjuk jalan, dan hatinya merupakan keping cinta di mana tempat paling nyaman untuk bersandar

Menyampaikan kasih secara berbeda, sang kakak mampu bersikap lebih normal ternyata.

"Kakakku, benar-benar lelaki hebat kan, Hinata? ... kuharap, dia mampu bersikap seperti ini seterusnya. Aku sungguh bahagia."

"Nona?"

Baru sekarang Hinata mendapati wajah gadis kecil tersebut begitu berbinar.

" _Um_! Kakak anda memang _Don_ yang hebat. Dan jika Nona sayang padanya, maka doakan yang terbaik ..." Hinata menjeda. "... sebab doa orang-orang yang menyimpan rasa sayang, biasa lebih tulus. Dan berawal dari ketulusan, Tuhan tak kan ragu mengabulkan." Hinata membelai lembut ubun Sanada.

"Hinata ..."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Selama ada Nona yang berdoa dan aku yang melindungi, Naruto _Sama_ pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang Nona lekas tidur. Bermimpilah dengan indah, beristirahatlah dengan damai, dan percayakan Naruto-sama pada saya,"

Tersenyum, "Terimasih. Kau memang gadis yang baik, Hina―"

 _Jeb!_

Runcing mata pisau itu mengoyak kerongkongan Sanada.

Pisau bermata dua dengan panjang 19,05 cm tersebut sukses menancap― merobek leher si putri mafia hingga menembus tengkuk belakangnya.

" _Agrh_ ―"

Darah segar menyembur melalui mulut. Rembesan merah kental berbau anyir, bersimbur membasahi piyama kuning muda― melukis corak senada berma.

Hinata menunduk, terdengar ia sedikit tertawa.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Bambina _Sama_!"

.

"Secangkir espresso hangat tanpa susu, kesukaan anda."

"―a, terimakasih."

Selepas dari kamar Sanada, Hinata duduk di balkon atas menemani Naruto menikmati temaram bulan pucat. Ditemani dua cangkir kopi favorit, di latari siulan burung malam, pun tak ketinggalan― lantun gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin.

Jika diamati, jarum masih menunjuk pukul tujuh malam. Namun ketika diperhatikan lebih seksama, suasana Naruto pikir kelewat hampa. Suara langkah kaki, sayub orang berbicara, lantunan musik, atau apapun yang menghasilkan bunyi― semua tak ia dengar. Ini terlalu sepi.

Mendapati cemas di wajah Naruto, seketika Hinata lantas menggenggam tangannya, "Berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal tidak perlu, _Don_. Saya mengerti insiden tadi siang cukup membuat Anda panik hingga berpikir buruk sampai sekarang. Tapi selama ada saya di sisi Anda, tenanglah. Saya akan melindungi Anda,"

Pipi Naruto memerah,

Hinata menempelkan tangannya di permukaan dada Naruto,

"Saya senang, kita dapat lebih dekat,"

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat lembut di bibir Naruto. Mengecap manis, dipagutnya lagi bibir ranum lelaki itu dengan penekanan yang lebih kuat.

Naruto sulit mengambil napas. Kendali akan dirinya bagai lepas. Tubuh yang biasa tunduk oleh perintah otak itu― kini berontak, menolak mempertahankan diri― menerima begitu saja kala Hinata memainkan lidahnya penuh gairah.

Naruto tak lagi peduli, benar atau salah. Ia tak lagi peduli alasan mengapa Hinata melakukan ini semua. Ia tak lagi peduli; yang ia pedulikan hanyalah dapat merasakan lumatan itu lebih dalam, dalam, dalam, dan semakin dalam.

"― _mmm_ ,"

Satu demi satu kancing kemeja Naruto bebas dari kaitan.

Perlahan turun menuju bawah, Hinata mengecup leher Naruto, menggigit kecil cuping telinganya― dan kemudian, sang gadis lavender nampak menyeringai samar.

Dikeluarkannya pisau kecil dari balik punggung. Diarahkannya ke leher Naruto ...

" _KYAAAAAA_!"

Jeritan terdengar dari lantai dasar.

Terkesiap, sang _Don_ mendorong badan Hinata tanpa sadar.

"BAMBINA _SAMA_! BAMBINA _SAMA_!"

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto. Sementara pisaunya, kembali ia selipkan di balik punggung.

"Tenang _Don_. Mungkin Bambina _Sama_ bermain, jatuh, lalu―"

Mengabaikan Hinata, Naruto melangkah turun.

"Tu-tunggu―"

 _SIGH!_

.

Tiba di bawah, Naruto menemukan seorang pelayan berlinang air mata bersimpuh lantai. Di hadapannya, Sanada terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terbuka dan sebuah pisau kecil masih menancap pada batang lehernya.

Iris Naruto membulat. Badannya bergetar. Dua tangannya impulsif mengepal. Saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi, si pelayan hanya mampu menggeleng dengan air mata terus membanjiri pipi. Seorang penjaga pun jua tak nampak. Pelayan yang lain― mereka bak ditelan oleh bumi. Kala Naruto kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi, jawaban si pelayan tetap sama. Menggeleng, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"SIAL!"

 _DORRR!_

Sebuah tembakan, Naruto mengecap basah di balik punggung.

 _Boug!_

Raga tertembus peluru itu sontak ambruk mencium lantai dengan luka menganga di bagian dada.

"... pengganggu," ucap lirih seseorang dari arah pintu.

Naruto menoleh terkejut,

Sang penembak menyorot dingin― dengan senapan tergenggam di tangannya.

"HINATA?!"

Di depannya, pelayan tadi telah meringkuk― bermandikan darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Sang penembak mendekat― tersenyum, "...ini hanya tugas, _Don_."

"Tugas?"

Ia mengangguk,

"Ja-jangan bilang sejak awal kau berpihak pada Itachi?!"

"Berpihak?" gadis itu justru tertawa lepas, "untuk apa? Lagi pula apa kau tak pernah dengar, jika kepala seorang _Don_ mafia dihargai milyaran?"

"A-apa?"

"Baiklah, mari kita kenalan lebih dulu. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, seorang _bounty hunter,_ pemburu hadiah yang sebenarnya telah mengincar _Don_ Uchiha sejak lama."

"BOHONG! KAU BERCANDA!"

 _BUM!_

Peluru melesat cepat― menghujam kaki kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dalam melakukan apapun. Oke, sekarang kuberi waktu. Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir?"

"KEPARAT KAU!" Naruto meludah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak berniat mengucap apapun. Kalau begitu biar aku sedikit bicara,"

"Kau sebenarnya bukan _Don_ Uchiha yang asli kan?"

 _Degg!_

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu?_

"M-maksudmu?"

" _Tch_ , jangan pura-pura bodoh! _Don_ yang asli 100% tidak mirip denganmu. Dia sangat dingin. Bahkan dari famili, sedikit yang bisa dekat dengannya. _Don_ Uchiha yang baru itu tidak mudah mempercayai orang. Dalam pertarungan jarak dekat maupun jauh, tangan kosong ataupun menggunakan senjata, ia jagonya. Dan wanita? _Haha_ , bahkan aku sempat mengira dia penyuka sesama jenis karena tak pernah kulihat dekat dengan perempuan manapun. Ah, satu lagi yang lebih penting. Nama _Don_ Uchiha yang asli bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Yahiko."

Manik biru safir itu kembali membulat,

" _Huh_ , kau pasti bingung mengapa aku tahu semua. Otak kecilmu itu pasti penuh tanya, kenapa aku bisa paham fakta tersebut." Hinata menarik rambut Naruto― membuat wajah pemuda itu mengadah― menatap ke arahnya, "katakan, dari mana kau berasal? Kau terjebak dalam dimensi ini, karena tanpa sengaja mengambil _tankubon_ tanpa judul itu kan?"

Suara Naruto tercekat,

Tebakan lavender sedikit pun tiada meleset.

"Oke-oke, sepertinya kau memang tak tahu apapun. Akan kujelaskan," Hinata berdiri tegak, berkacak pinggang. "Singkatnya, kita berasal dari dunia yang sama. Lembar pada manga itu sebenarnya adalah portal. Manusia terpilih akan masuk dan mengikuti sebuah permainan yang disebut 'TITLE'. Kau ingat, mengapa _tankubon_ itu tak diberi judul? Ini karena kita sendiri yang akan menamainya."

"Pe-permainan, apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika masuk dalam dimensi ini ingatan orang sekitar 'orang yang digantikan oleh kita' akan dihapus. Mudahnya, mereka akan mengenali kita sebagai orang terdekatnya. Seperti para Uchiha yang menganggapmu sebagai _Don_ mereka, meski jelas, wujudmu beda dengan Yahiko."

"Permainan ini bertujuan untuk mencari 'TITLE' atau judul yang pas. Kau pasti juga tidak mengerti bagaimana _game_ ini berjalan. Setiap _player_ yang ingin keluar, harus menyelesaikan 'misi' lebih dulu. Dan kautahu apa misinya? Bertahan hidup. Ketika portal terbuka, hanya satu orang yang boleh keluar. Serta apa kau tahu, bila dimensi ini terdapat lebih dari dua _player_? bahkan aku telah menemukan tiga manusia lain, dan baru membunuh satu di antara mereka. Jika portal hanya dapat membawa satu orang, bukankah secara tidak langsung kita diwajibkan 'saling membunuh'?"

Naruto meneguk ludah,

" _Yep_. Itu pula yang mendasari mengapa aku masih tertarik meski kau bukan _Don_ Uchiha yang asli. _Yosh_ , selamat tinggal. Permainan ini aku yang menangkan. Aku yang akan keluar dari dimensi terkutuk ini!" Hinata menarik pelatuk, bersiap melepas―

 _Dorrr_!

Darah segar menggenangi lantai.

 _Boug_!

Helaian indigo panjang tersungkur dibasahi darah,

"B-bagaimana bisa...?"

Seorang lelaki bersurai ikal berdiri terengah, beberapa meter dari tubuh Hinata jatuh.

" _Don_ , kau baik-baik daja?!"

"Fa-Faust? Ka-kau selamat?"

"Iya, maaf terlambat, saya kembali _Don_." ujar pria itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
